Austin & Ally: The Next Generation
by Hi My Name Is Bubbley Bubbles
Summary: Austin and Ally just had Abigail Rose Moon. See how they cope with tours, concerts, CD's, paparazzi, and more. Could new parenthood, the stress of Austin's career, and the loss of Aubree drive Ally over the edge? Rated T just in case. Third Genre is drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This title was **angreygirl **'s idea! Send her a PM saying thank you! :D Welp, here we go! **

**Review? **

* * *

Chapter 1 -4 Days Old & Trouble-

ALLY POV-

"4 days go by pretty fast when you're either in pain, sleeping, or learning how to take care of your baby huh?" Austin says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. It does."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, how are we gonna explain that Abigail had a twin that died?"

"Well, I guess we'll figure it out when she asks, or when the time comes."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Your mom wants to talk to you." Austin says.

"Okay, send her in."

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi mom. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, um. I uh, I'm going back."

"Back? What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I'm going back to Africa. They asked me to go back 4 days ago. And I told them you were in labor, and so they said I had 4 days, or they'd let someone else go. I really need this, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay mom. Um, why didn't you just go when they asked?"

"Because you needed me. I wasn't going to leave you when you needed me the most. I love you, more than Africa and gorillas. But now they need me. And you're going home today, so. Well, I decided to go. If it's okay with you."

"Mom, it's not up to me if you go. You go. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom. You said you needed this. I understand. We'll video chat whenever we both have time on our hands." I say, referring to Austin, Abigail, and the songwriting.

"Okay."

2 HOURS LATER- ALLY POV-

"Hey Ally. Ready to go home?" Austin says coming into my room.

"Definitely. So ready." I say.

"Good." Austin says planting a kiss on my forehead.

"But."

"Uh oh, that's never good. What's the matter baby?"

"Just that. I don't know if I can take care of her."

"Ally, I'll be helping you."

"Austin, you do have fans, concerts, CD's, and your whole music career ahead of you. Maybe you should just-"

"I'm not going to ditch you if that's what you're thinking." Austin says as if he read my mind.

"Aus-"

"Ally. I love you and Abigail _**way**_ more than my career. Nothing will keep us apart."

"What about if you go on tour?"

"Then you and Abigail will come with."

"What if she's only a month old by the time you get a chance to go on tour?"

"Then we'll figure it out then. But for now, let's just get home." I smiled the moment he said 'home'.

"Okay."

While we were walking into the waiting room, dozens of paparazzi were swarming us, asking millions of questions.

"Guys! Move!" Austin yells at them trying to get through them.

"Austin, if we answer a few questions then they'll leave us alone, and they'll be quiet. Abigail's sleeping." I say to Austin.

"Austin. What is it like to finally be a father?" Well, that one wasn't too bad.

"Great. It feels awesome."

"Austin, if you could undo asking Ally to be your girlfriend, would you do it?"

"No, of course not."

"But if you could take back the day you had sex, and not get Ally pregnant, would you do it?"

"No, I wouldn't. I know some guys would say yes, especially guys that are famous, but I say no. Because I love Abigail. And Ally."

"Ally. Are you ready to be a mom?"

"Well, I'm nervous. Scared, terrified. But I think I can do it. There's no way I could give her up. So That's my only option."

"Ally, are you excited to be out of the hospital?"

"Yes. I'm very happy to be out."

"Okay, we're going home now." Austin says putting an arm around me and heading out to the car.

"Ally, Ally! Did the birth hurt? How long were you in labor? How much does Aubree weigh? How long is she?"

"Her name is Abigail! Leave. Us. Alone!" Then Austin takes it too far and takes the paparazzo's camera and throws it on the ground and pushes him.

"Let's go. Get buckled." He says grabbing Abigail and putting her in the car.

AT MOON HOUSE- ALLY POV-

"Hi honey. How was the trip?" Mimi says as we walk in the door.

"Hi mom. Okay." Austin says as I shut the door.

"She's so adorable." Mimi says as she strokes her cheek.

"I can't believe she's still asleep after what happened at the hospital." I say.

"I know. We got cheetah beat. Look at the cover, then the article." Mimi says handing me the newest addition of cheetah beat.

"Austin blows up at paparazzi?" I say, then Austin grabs the magazine and reads it aloud.

_"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson leave the hospital and answer a few questions. We asked Moon how it was like to finally be a father, and he responded: "Well, it's new." Then we asked him if he could undo the pregnancy, and he responded: "No comment." Then we asked Ally if she was ready to be a mom. She responded: "Well, I'm nervous, scared, terrified. And I'm not sure if I can do it." And then we asked her how much Abigail weighed, and how long she was. And Austin Moon grabbed a fellow paparazzo's camera, threw it on the ground, and pushed him. Just like at his siblings' graduation, but he punched the paparazzi that day. Could Austin Moon blow up enough to make everyone hate him, that could possibly end his career?"_

"What?!" Austin says.

"Those are lies!" I say. Then there were whimpers from Abigail. I quickly picked her up and rocked her.

"Um, Ally. Jimmy says I have to meet with him."

"What?"

* * *

**Well, how was it? xD**

**School is starting soon, so I'm getting ready: Getting school stuff, clothes, cleaning my room, organizing my binders, blah blah blah... Anyway, to my point: I won't be updating until the weekends (if I'm lucky and don't have homework... It's high school after all.) Well, I'm gonna shut up so you can review! ;D**

**REVIEW! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! Okay, I'm going to be writing until chapter 5 on this fother mucking story! Why? Because I love all you readers! Especially, you reviewers! :D Anyway, I'll be writing until chapter 5 on GLC: Our Future, too. Okay? Okay! Now, I hate the fact that I'm starting school. But loving it! Because I can see my best friend, my friends, and well someone else ;) If you're clueless about who I'm talking about, it's my... *Cough* Cru *Cough* sh *Cough* Heh. Well, please review EVERY chapter I write until chapter 5 of this story and GLC: Our Future, and maybe I'll write a bonus chapter before I start high school! ;D**

**And in my poll 'Should Austin & Ally be thinking about another baby in the sequel?' was tied when I closed it. Sooo one of them will, and one of them will be STRONGLY against it. Who should it be? Answer in a review so I can get writing right after I post this one! ;D**

**Later Gators! Review! xD**

* * *

Chapter 2 -Only How Long & Only 4 Days-

ALLY POV-

"What?"

"I don't know. All it says in the text is 'come to my studio now. We need to talk ASAP'. I don't know what it means. Other than we need to talk ASAP."

"Go. I'll be fine."

"No way, we just got home. I'm telling him we'll meet-"

"Now Austin. It might be something about a new album. It doesn't mean it's bad if it's ASAP. Plus, you mom's here, and I know she'll help me. She loves babies." I say then I get a laugh from Mimi.

"True." She says.

"Fine. But if anything happens. Call me. And I'll be there faster than you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"Austin, have you been watching Mary Poppins?"

"Hey, it's a great movie. Especially the songs."

"Aw, Austin Monica Moon has a heart."

"Don't say my middle name!" Austin pouts.

"Go." I say gently pushing him towards the door.

STARR RECORDS- AUSTIN POV-

"Austin! Glad you can make it. We need to talk about this magazine. What's with your answers? And your explosions? You're lucky I'm not removing you from the label. This is not a good message for your fans."

"First, they twisted mine and Ally's words. And they asked Ally personal questions about the birth. It kinda made me mad."

"Well 'kinda mad', isn't going to make it all better. That's why I've arranged you to leave to go on tour."

"What?! Ally, Abigail, and I just got home. And you think you can make me go on tour?"

"I can if you want to keep being famous. You've blown off 7 concerts, 2 tours, 5 CD signings, and a meet and greet all because of Ally and that baby. I suggest if you don't want me to release you from your contract, you go on that tour."

"When do I leave?"

"Good."

"I didn't say _yes_, I asked when I _left."_ I say with clear anger in my voice.

"You leave in one week, 3 days. If you want a career."

"How _long_?" I say, clearly getting angrier by the minute.

"5 months, 2 weeks."

"No way. Abigail will be 6 months by then. I'd me missing her crawling, and so much more. I will not be going. Whether I lose my career or not."

"Austin Moon, you'd better go. If you don't, you lose your career."

"I said I didn't care."

"I'll let you think about it. If you happen to change your mind, stop by."

"Fine." I say as I get up out of the chair and step out the door.

As I walk outside, there are dozens of paparazzi. Damn. Can't they bug someone else?!

"Austin Moon! Why did Jimmy want to meet with you?"

"Personal business." I answer.

"Did you leave the baby alone with Ally on the first day?"

"No, she's with my mom."

"Sources tell cheetah beat that when you cheated on Kira, Ally went to the hospital. Is this true?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago."

"Austin, would you go on tour if Jimmy Starr said it would end your career if you didn't?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I love my family way more than my damn music career! Get it through your heads!" I say. I loved using 'my family'.

"Austin, would you like to describe what was going through your head when you said you wanted a baby at 16?"

"No more questions, I've got to get back home to my baby and fiancée." I say, then get into my car.

MOON HOUSE- ALLY POV-

"Hey." Austin says entering the house and shutting the door.

"What's the matter Austin?"

"Nothing. The damn paparazzi. That's what. The assholes wouldn't let me to my car."

"Austin, please. Don't cuss."

"Sorry. But, it's getting really annoying."

"Honey, that's what fame comes with." Mimi says.

"Maybe I'm deciding right with the whole no more career thing." Austin says to himself, but a little louder than he thought it was.

"What?" I ask.

"Jimmy wants me to go on tour in one week and 3 days."

"How long?" I ask a little worried.

"5 and a half months."

"You'll be back when Abigail's 6 months." I say.

"Yeah. It's horrible."

"Austin, if you don't want to go, then don't." Mimi says reassuringly.

"You don't get it. Jimmy says if I don't do it, he'll release me from Starr Records."

"Oh." Mimi and I both say.

"Yeah."

"Hi kids. You're home." Mike says coming in the house.

"Hi dad." Austin says.

"Son, what's the matter?"

"Jimmy want's me to go on tour, and if I don't, he says he'll release me from Starr Records."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Mike asks.

"I don't wanna go on tour." Austin says.

"Well, at lease you'll have Moon's Mattress Kingdom to fall back on when your career stops."

"Dad. I don't wanna go on tour, but I don't wanna lose my contract either!" Then Abigail starts to cry.

"Honey, why don't we go into the kitchen and you can feed her?" Mimi says. I nod and we go into the kitchen, shutting the door behind us.

AUSTIN POV-

"Son. I told you that you'd eventually lose interest or you'd fail at a famous singer."

"Dad! I didn't lose interest. And I'm not failing!"

"I'm just saying, if you never had that crazy teen sensation dream, you probably would have a screaming baby right now. And you'd be more successful."

"Oh, yeah. Like selling mattresses is successful!"

"Son, don't raise your voice with me."

"Dad. I love being a singer! And I love Ally and Abigail even more! I love my career! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can son. I'm your father!"

"No! If you were my dad, you wouldn't be telling me this, you'd be supporting Ally, Abigail, and me! Not telling me if I didn't wanna be a rock star I wouldn't have a baby! I'm done!" I say then go up to my room and start packing.

* * *

**Yes, I know, I CAN spell supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! xD**

**Anyway... I know in the summary it says 'will it drive Ally over the edge?' Maybe I just said that to throw you off ;) **

**Maybe Austin is done for good. ;) Maybe this is just an epilogue. ;)**

**Maybe I'm done with the story... ;) ;) ;)**

**I know you'll hate me for doing this, but... It's time. I'm sorry! **

**Review anyway? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, shout out time before I get to bad news!**

**Austin & Ally: The Next Generation reviews**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer - Loved your review! xD**

**LoveShipper - Yup. Damn media.**

**angreygirl - Thanks! :)**

**queenc1 - Thank you! :D**

**queenc1 - Me too... :P**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer - Haha. You might hate me after I'm done here. :)**

**R5Auslly - I know know know. :P**

**R5Auslly - Wooooaaah to you too! xD**

* * *

**GLC: Our Future reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin - Thanks :D**

**Why-not-I-am-that-kind-of-girl - Yeah, they would be. And yeah, that DOES deserve a TV show... And yes, I agree with you. And the last part of your review, made me crack up laughing. :D :D :D I loved it! And if they happen to be having quadruplets, I probably will :P**

**All For Jesus - I know... :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**2007gracee - Thanks, I will! :D**

**Guest - WOW is right.**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtionxRockliff - First, love your username! Second, I know! :P**

**Boris Yeltsin - I know :)**

**Why-not-I-am-that-kind-of-girl - Maybe! Maybe not! ;D**

**Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, ma- is that even a thing? :D Thanks for your review! Keep on doin' it! That goes for everyone out there! ;D**

* * *

**Okay! Thanks guys! Now for... The bad news...**

**My mom said I need to lay off FanFiction for awhile, or she's confiscating my laptop. Sooo, I need my laptop to keep writing, until I'm allowed on FanFiction. Until then there's been a change of plans. :(**

**I won't be updating unless I can sneak it, which I ****_hate_**** doing because I love my mom. And so****, I'll try super hard to update. I really will. I'll be bringing my laptop with me to school, so when I'm on the bus ( ****_2 HOUR_**** long bus ride by the way... 2 and 1/2 if we get stuck in snow, in traffic, or somewhere else. -.- ) that'll keep me company. Being I only have one friend on the bus... -.-**

**Sooo, until I can update again... Goodbye.**

**And I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VERY SORRY! This JUST happened after I posted the second chapter of GLC and Austin & Ally. Where on Austin & Ally, I said I'd be writing until chapter 5.**

**Again. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VERY SORRY!**

**:(**

**But your reviews would cheer me up ;)**

**And unless I can update off my phone, I can't update until I'm in the clear again. :(**

**Well, bye. Please keep reviewing. I'm not leaving FanFiction, just taking a break. Love y'all!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know these Author's Notes are really damn annoying, but... It's really important.**

**My life is so fucking messed up right now, it's not, and never ever will be funny. I've tried reading jokes, talking to friends, and even other things that I can't and won't explain. My life sucks. And I know it won't get better. Because my life is so fucking messed up, that nothing will get better. My 2 recent posts on Facebook:**

**1. Why can't life be harmless and not stupid? Why can't life be full of people who care not about themselves, but about their family and friends? Instead, life is filled with assholes, and life is stupid.**

I know nobody's perfect, and life doesn't always go the way you want... But sometimes life is just a heck of a lot easier when there aren't so many stupid reckless people out there.

Right now, (my name), is feeling... Angry, irritated, pissed, sad, annoyed, confused, depressed, overwhelmed, and miserable. But mainly confused and depressed.

**2. "Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad." ― Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

**"I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare." ― Ned Vizzini**

**"I feel like a defective model, like I came off the assembly line flat-out fucked and my parents should have taken me back for repairs before the warranty ran out." **  
**― Elizabeth Wurtzel**

* * *

**I'm ****_not _****posting this for sympathy, so don't get me even more depressed or mad than I am right now, or you seriously will ****_never_**** hear from me again. In a really super bad way.**

**I'm done. I just can't do this anymore. I can't live. There's not enough motive for me to go on any longer. **

**"Every rose has its thorn, just like every night has its dawn, just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song. Though it's been a while now, I can still feel so much pain. Like a knife that cuts you, the wounds heal, but that scar- that scar remains."**

**Shit I feel so worthless right now. I'm gonna post one more chapter for GLC: Our Future, but then I'm taking a break until I feel better. Which will take a while. Because like I said before, 'Like a knife that cuts you, the wounds heal, but that scar- that scar remains.' So it's gonna take a while. It will never ever get better, but I will still post chapters. Just not for a while. I'll still read reviews and PM you guys.**

**"These four walls**  
**They whisper to me**  
**They know a secret**  
**I knew they would not keep**  
**It didn't take long**  
**For the room to fill with dust**  
**And these four walls came down around us**

**It must have been something to send me out of my head**  
**With the words so radical and not what I meant**  
**Now I wait**  
**For a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left**  
**Just me and these four walls again**

**It's hard now to let you be**  
**I won't make excuses**  
**I've made my peace**  
**It didn't take long**  
**For me to lose the trust**  
**'Cause these four walls**  
**Were not strong enough**

**It must have been something to send me out of my head**  
**With the words so radical and not what I meant**  
**Now I wait**  
**For a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left**  
**Just me and these four walls again**

**Yeah**  
**It's difficult**  
**Watching us fade**  
**Knowing it's all my fault**  
**My mistake**  
**Yeah, and it's difficult**  
**Letting you down**  
**Knowing it's all my fault**  
**You're not around**

**It must have been something to send me out of my head**  
**With the words so radical and not what I meant**  
**Now I wait**  
**For a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left**  
**Just me and these four walls again"**

**'Four Walls' by Miley Cyrus. Explains so much right now. **

* * *

**I'm sorry to be saying this bullshit, and being like this. It's just. This is somewhere where I have a fake name, being 'Hi My Name Is Bubbly Bubbles' isn't my real name, and I can express my feelings without someone I know being like "Oh shut up, your life rocks. You have it all." Which I don't... And saying things like "Oh honey, it's okay." AND IT'S NOT OKAY!**

**Wow. It's came down to me explaining my feelings to strangers. That's low and just proves I have no life, and no friends. Another reason to not continue my life. Shit, am I seriously saying this? Oh well, it doesn't matter. **

* * *

**And my life is so fucking messed up right now, because someone I dearly love to death, is drinking herself away, her kidneys are shutting down, and she's basically dying. I've known her all my life, she was there the day I was born. No it's not my mom. And my life is just a piece of shit right now. A nice big pile of shit. Yup. Picture a HUGE pile of shit. That's my life.**

* * *

**Well, that's an update on MY stupid, shitty, pointless, dumb life. How's yours?**

**I'll post one more chapter for GLC: Our Future, and I'm taking a break.**

**Bye. I don't even care if you review. WOW, I ****_seriously_**** must be messed up if I'm not asking for reviews...**

**It would make me feel better, but there's no way I can even have the strength to ask. So I won't. **

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Now, after you read this chapter, you'll probably hate me... But- I have to, I have to make this interesting, don't I? Now- I'm debating on making Ally's mom just not be in the story unless it's the wedding or something... Sooo, yeah. Don't hate me. Okay, well. Nothing more to say, review?**

* * *

Chapter 5 -Kissing & Missing Part 1-

ALLY POV-

Well, Austin has been gone for 3 days now, and I'm missing him like crazy. No one hasn't really mentioned him being gone, because every time I hear his name, or someone asks or talks about him. I cry. I know it's crazy, but I love him. That's what you do when you love somebody that's gone- right?

"Ally, I know you miss- him, but you still have to eat." Mrs. Moon says pushing the plate of breakfast towards me.

"I'm not hungry." I say pushing the plate away.

"Ally, listen to me. I love you, and I love Abigail. I also know you love Abigail, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, if you love her, you'd want to have plenty of good food. Which means you need to eat. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Then eat Ally." She says, then pushes the plate back to me. I sigh, then start to eat. She then smiles and goes to Abigail's car seat that's on the table and picks her up, and holds her.

10 MINUTES LATER- ALLY POV-

"Now Ally, thank you for finally eating after 2 whole days. Now feed your daughter please." Mrs. Moon says giving her to me. After she's safely in my arms I go upstairs to feed her.

When I'm upstairs I sit down on our bed, I lift up my shirt and let Abigail latch on. After she's finished I burp her and lay her down on the bed gently. I grab my songbook and start to scribble down some lyrics.

_Sha la la la la_  
_Sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_  
_I miss you_

After writing a few lyrics I put some piano chords in there by the lyrics. Then I close my book and look over at Abigail who was staring at me.

"Hopefully your dad will come around. I miss him a lot Abigail." I say then kiss the top of her head.

"I miss him too Ally." I hear a feminine voice say. I turn around and smile.

"Hey."

"Ally, that is not your famous Ally smile. I'd know that, because I've been your friend for years."

"Trish, it's not that easy. To smile. It really isn't, I mean. I think about him every minute, every day. It's hard to even look at Abigail, because she has his hair."

"But Abigail has your smile, your eyes, your nose, your everything. Except your hair. And she doesn't have that much anyways, a lot of babies have blonde when they're born."

"It still looks like his."

"Ally. Why haven't you gone and looked for him?"

"Mrs. Moon won't baby sit Abigail."

"Have you tried asking?"

"No."

"Ally! Then how do you know?"

"I don't want to look for him, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"I don't know. I- I- I just. I just don't know. I mean, he'll come home when he wants."

"What if he doesn't? What if he hurt himself? What if-"

"It's not my problem right now."

"He's your fiancée. Did you forget to remember that part?"

"I have our daughter to take care of. If he loves her enough, he'll come back."

"If he loves you enough, he'll come back. Ally, you're like a sister to me. I'd do a lot of crap to protect you. And so would Austin. Don't you think you'd do the same for him? What if he's in trouble right now?"

"I don't know."

"Have you watched the news recently?"

"No, why?"

"Austin's on the news. I came over here to see if you saw it."

"No."

"Come with me." Trish says as she grabs me and pulls me up off the bed. She throws me clothes, and tells me to get changed as she watches Abigail.

"Thanks. Now, go tell Mrs. Moon that you're going out with me to try to get your mind off him. Okay?"

"Okay." Then I go downstairs with Abigail to tell Mrs. Moon that Trish and I are going out.

TRISH'S HOUSE- ALLY POV-

"Do you think your mom will notice the baby weight?" I ask, looking down at my stomach.

"What baby weight Ally?"

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe. If she notices I doubt she'll ask. If she does, I'll just tell her you've been upset about Austin leaving and that will be that."

"Wouldn't I lose weight if I was upset?"

"Ally, she won't notice okay! Then Trish an I go into her house, and we say a quick hi to her parents before we go up to her room.

"Turn on the TV, I'll go tell my mom that you might stay the night. I recorded it, just play it."

"Okay." I say then turn the TV on and start the recording.

_"Austin Moon has been missing for 3 days. He was last seen with a male, Dallas Centineo, and has not been seen since. Could Dallas have something to do with Austin's disappearance, or did Austin and Ally finally split? But we also haven't seen Ally much either. Did they make their lives secret, or did they disappear? Now, we don't have many facts about the new baby, but we do have a few pictures."_ Then the screen filled with pictures of Abigail when she was newborn, and a couple days old.

_"We also have had a person come in, with a few things that might or might not be true. We sat down and interviewed that person. We asked her if they knew Austin personally, and Ally. She surprisingly said yes. And we asked how she knew them, she said before they stopped going to school, she knew them from there. She also said she has thought Ally was a nice, caring woman, who wouldn't have a baby right now, if Austin was never famous. She also said that Ally had a baby with Austin, so that she could become more famous, and so that she wasn't in the shadows anymore. Could this witness be right?"_

"I can't believe this. The nerve of some people."

"Ally. You don't get it. I didn't let you watch it for the interview, I did it so now-"

"Now I could see maybe Austin was kidnapped."

"So? What do you think Ally?"

"I think we have a pop star to find." I say getting up off her bed.

"There's the Ally I know, now we're just missing the smile."

"Trish, I guarantee you'll get that when I see Austin again."

"Then let's get looking. Oh, and- maybe if it's okay, we can tell my mom about you know, you, Austin, Abigail, everything. But only if it's okay with you."

"What about your mom freaking out?"

"She can't stop me from seeing you. You're my best friend Ally. Plus, she'll be watching TV and some breaking news about Austin, you, and Abigail and she'll ask. It's better she knows by us telling her, not the media."

"Hasn't she seen magazines or the news yet?"

"Nope. I'm just as amazed as you are Ally. Don't worry."

"Okay, it's okay with me. Let's bring Abigail over here, and tell your mom."

"Sounds like a plan." She says, then we get downstairs, say bye to her parents and leave.

10 MINUTES LATER- ALLY POV-

After I explained to Mrs. Moon about telling Trish's mom about Abigail, we grabbed her, put her in the car, and drove off to Trish's house once again.

As we get in, Trish's mom stands up immediately after seeing Abigail.

"Trish? Who's that?" Mrs. De la Rosa asks.

"Ally." Trish says pointing to me.

"I think she meant Abigail." I say.

"Oh. Mom, dad. This is Abigail." Trish says. I set the car seat down and pick Abigail up out of it.

"She's so adorable." Mrs. De la Rosa coos.

"What's her full name?" Mrs. De la Rosa follows.

"Abigail Rose… Abigail Rose, Moon." Trish says, saying Moon unsure of herself. I nod, meaning she got the last name right.

"Trish? Did you just say Moon?"

"Yeah." Trish answers.

"Who's the mother?" Mrs. De la Rosa asks. I can tell she's feeling uncomfortable with the situation being Austin isn't married.

"Uh." Trish pauses.

"I am. I'm Abigail's mom, Mrs. De la Rosa." I say. Preparing myself for the 'you're too young to have a baby' and the 'no sex before marriage' speeches.

"Ally, I know that's not true. You have more knowledge than one of those kinds of girls."

"It's true mom. Ally's the mother, and Austin's the father." I cringe at the name. She mouths a sorry. I just shake my head no, for it's not her fault.

"Ally. Why?"

"A- Austin and I wanted a baby together. I'm starting to think that it wasn't a great idea to have our baby while we were still in high school though. Don't punish Trish for keeping this from you. I didn't want her to tell you, I was afraid that you weren't going to let her see me. But that's a chance I have to take, to not live a life filled with lies. I understand what we did was stupid and immature. I take full responsibility for our actions."

"Ally, I know you're smart and all. But why and how could you be so stupid to do this to yourself?"

"Mom-"

"No Trish. Your mom just asked a great question, to which I have no answer. Because I don't even know why we did what we did." I say, gently rocking Abigail.

"Ally, normally I wouldn't tolerate any girl to be in my house that would make this crazy and stupid decision. But seeing you with her, makes me think, maybe you'll be a good teen mom." Wow, I never thought I would be hearing that, towards me…

"Thank you Mrs. De la Rosa. Thank you so much." I say almost going in for a hug, but remembering I have Abigail in my arms.

"May I hold her?" She asks.

"Sure." I say, handing her over to Mrs. De la Rosa being extremely careful.

"Wow, you sure are careful with her."

"I love her, I'd hate it if something bad happened to her."

"You do know you're telling your father when he gets back, right?" Mrs. De la Rosa asks Trish.

"Yes mom."

"Okay."

"And, if you haven't seen my finger yet, Austin did propose." I say. Giving a small smile.

"Ooh! Congratulations." Mrs. De la Rosa says smiling.

"Ally." Trish says, reminding me of someone else I deeply cared about.

"Mrs. De la Rosa. Austin went missing about 3 days ago. I- we, think he might have been kidnapped. But- I don't wanna tell Mrs. Moon until I'm positive. So, we can't ask her to baby sit. And she'll freak out. Also, I don't want the media getting in the way like it has been."

"Okay, yeah, I guess I could baby sit. Can't your father do it Ally?"

"When my dad found out I was pregnant, he- he kicked me out. Because I'm, well, me. I should've known."

"Okay, yes, I'll baby sit."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I say, then kiss Abigail on the head before Trish and I head out the door.

"So, where do we start?" Trish asks.

"Look for the only two people that might know where he is. Dallas and Kira."

* * *

**Well. Oh snap. Kira or Dallas kidnapped Austin possibly! I hope you don't hate me now. At least Ally didn't blame it all on Austin like most girls will... Anyway, there we go. Chapter 5 pt. 1 done. I'll hopefully update like, 5 chapters of this story, or 3 chapters of GLC, so, keep an eye out during the WEEKEND. Well, review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Well, review? I'm tired. So I'm posting this, then I'll write more tomorrow.**

**I'm starting to feel a little better, less depressed. But now just pissed. I'm starting to refuse to take my shots and blood sugar. I hate diabetes! It flipping sucks balls! . Grr! I know what you're thinking, 'Bubbly Bubbles! You need to do this, you can't die!' Yeah, well. I'm not taking shots, because I'm not eating. So, therefore I don't need shots. Now you're thinking 'You need to eat!' NO I DON'T. Well, I do, I just don't wanna! :( Grr!**

**Well, enough of my life. Here's Ally's. And Austin's.**

**Review?**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! WARNING: Contains sex and possibly foul language- I have the part that contains sex, there's an author's note before it starts and after it ends, so you'll know what not to read if you don't want to. Now- I'm telling you right now, it's certainly NOT a lemon. It's a couple sentences that Ally's talking about the sex. Oh well, I'm not going into detail, I want you to read this! Well, bye.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! WARNING: Contains sex and possibly foul language- I have the part that contains sex, there's an author's note before it starts and after it ends, so you'll know what not to read if you don't want to. Now- I'm telling you right now, it's certainly NOT a lemon. It's a couple sentences that Ally's talking about the sex. Oh well, I'm not going into detail, I want you to read this! Well, bye. **

**-Just in case you missed it the first time ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6 -Kissing & Missing Part 2-

ALLY POV-

We were in my car, and started to talk a little before we went on our search.

"Let's start looking for Dallas, he wouldn't lie to me unless he's involved. And I usually know when people are lying." I say putting my keys in the ignition.

"And that explains why I never got away with anything when I was with you…" Trish says as we both buckle up.

"Let's go." I say starting my car.

DALLAS' HOUSE- ALLY POV-

Before I ring the doorbell, I think about what I'm going to say to him. Then I ring the doorbell, after a few moments later, I see Dallas' face. But he's not smiling like he usually is when we talk.

"Hey Ally. I see you had… Your baby."

"Dallas, if you're still upset about what happened at the baby shower, let it go. You weren't invited, and you caused problems. If you wouldn't have said the things you did, I would've let you stay."

"Ally, I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Trish asks.

"None of your business." Dallas says with a cocky attitude.

"Dallas, do you know Austin went missing about 3 days ago?"

"Uh, no." He finally says after a very long pause.

"Well, he did. And I just wanted to tell you to keep an eye around. I miss him, and I know you don't like him. But he's Abigail's father, I'd hate to raise her alone."

"I gotta go. Bye."

"Wait- Dallas. Listen, I'm not accusing you of anything. I just, I really wanna find him. I mean he-" Then I hear a loud crash coming from inside his house.

"What the heck was that?" I finish.

"Nothing. Now, leave. Before I _make_ you leave."

"Fine. I'm going." I say, then he shuts the door.

"Ally, why didn't you demand to know what that was?"

"He said it was nothing. He wasn't lying. But he was lying about not knowing about Austin's disappearance."

"Do you think he has anything to do with it?"

"Maybe, but he didn't sound like he did. Let's go talk to Kira before we start pointing fingers."

"Okay." Trish agrees as we get in my car and drive to her house.

STARR HOUSE- ALLY POV-

As I get to the door, I ring the doorbell, and almost instantly, Jimmy answers it.

"Hey Ally. Nice to see you finally out of the house."

"Hi Jimmy. Um, you might or might not know this- but Austin went missing about 3 days ago."

"I know. Kira was heart broken when she found out."

"I- I don't know where he could be. And I was wondering if he came by your house or Starr Records after he left."

"No, he didn't. I'm sorry."

"Do you know where Kira is, I wanna talk to her."

"She just left about 5 minutes ago, actually. She didn't even tell me where she was going."

"Ally, that's about when we left Dallas' house." Trish whispers to me.

"Okay, well. Thanks Jimmy."

"No problem. Let me know if he shows up." He says.

"I will, thanks." I say closing the door.

"Well? Where to?"

"Your place to pick up Abigail, I guess. I need to spend some time with her."

"Okay. Let's go." Trish says. Then we walk to my car. I stop dead in my tracks. There's a note on my windshield.

"What's that?" Trish says. I pick it up, and read it out loud.

"_I have Austin. You don't know me, but I know you very well. If you want to see him, alive, come to the old warehouse on Penny Street at midnight TONIGHT. Only you, no one else, or you'll never see Austin again. Remember one simple word that might kill Austin if you aren't careful. ALONE._" I read from the note.

"Who's it from?!" Trish asks eagerly.

"I- I don't know. It doesn't say."

"Maybe we should tell the cops." She says worried.

"Trish, didn't you listen? They said if I brought someone, they'd kill him. I don't care if I die, I wanna save him!"

"Ally, calm down. Okay, let's go get Abigail. Then I'll watch her at the Moon's house while you go look, and, then hopefully you can save him."

"Okay." I say. Then we get into my car and almost speed to Trish's house.

11:55 P.M.- WAREHOUSE- ALLY POV-

I was 5 minutes early. Hopefully I'm not falling for anything.

"Ally, Ally, Ally. Always early, aren't you?" A deep-ish voice says. There's only a shadow that I can see clearly.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, only something simple."

"And that is?" I ask with anger in my voice.

"This." He says, then he snaps his fingers twice, and I feel two people grabbing my arms. Some lights come on, but it's only a few. There are two teenage guys, that were grabbing my arms. Then I see Austin tied up to a pole, with tape over his mouth. Then I saw him.

"Dallas." I say glaring.

"Ally, how many times have you and Austin had sex?"

"That's none of your business."

"I bet every single time, it was horrible."

"You're wrong." I say.

"Don't deny what's true. I bet I can make our sex wonderful."

"Did you just-"

"Yep. I want sex. It's simple. We do it, you enjoy it and you get Austin."

"Fine." Then I hear Austin grunting and making noise. I think he's trying to say no…

"Good girl. Just undress."

"Can you move Austin? I don't want him to see this."

"No. He's gonna watch every minute of it. One question."

"What?"

"Why aren't you fighting?"

"I want him back. I miss him, and I'd do anything to get him back."

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yeah. I do." I say, then smile.

"That's sick. I'd make a better boyfriend any day. No tours, no music, no hassle, no mess. And certainly no baby to weigh you down unless you wanted one."

"I love making music, and I love touring with him, and I love Abigail. I'd never have a baby with you. Ever."

"Well, you'll have sex with me."

"Only to protect Austin. I have a question."

"What? Make it fast, I wanna get this started." There were more grunts coming from Austin.

"Are you going to use protection?"

"Nope." Then he smiles an evil looking smile. More grunts from Austin, and these were louder.

"I-"

"Shut up and undress."

"Fine." I say starting to get undressed. Then there were really loud grunts coming from Austin, these kept going.

By the time I was in my bra and pants, Dallas turns around to Austin, who was still grunting extremely loud.

"Shut up! Or I'll kill you and Ally!" Dallas yells at Austin. Then he quiets down.

"Let's just make this fast."

"Oh, hell no. That'd be too easy for you. We're going nice and slow. Now, undress!"

"Fine." Then I start to undress the rest of myself. Then Dallas starts too.

When we were in nothing but our underwear, he pushed me down.

"Yeah, that's good. Now, take off your underwear." Then I start to take it off.

"Austin, please, close your eyes." I say, then Austin obeys.

1 HOUR LATER- ALLY POV-

"Ally, you're so great at it. I bet you and Austin didn't have a great time like this." Dallas says as he gets up.

"You're right… We had better." I say, starting to get up.

"You bitch!" He says slapping me. Austin's face is red, either with rage or embarrassment.

"What? I'm speaking the truth!" I say.

"We're doing it again."

"What?!"

"You heard me, get down. Now!" I get down. Austin starts grunting again.

"Shut up!" Then he gets down again, and before we start, Austin closes his eyes.

30 MINUTES LATER- ALLY POV-

**(A/N: IMPORTANT! Now, this is going to be kinda M stuff right here, so I suggest younger readers, scroll down until you see the bold writing saying you may read again. Thank you.)**

I feel horrible because I'm letting so many screams escape my mouth. It's horrible, because it feels so good. Is that a bad thing?

"Ally." Dallas says. Then I moan. I open my eyes, to see that Austin has too, and he has sorrow in his eyes. I mouth a sorry. Or what was seems like the best sorry I could say without moaning in pleasure. I hate this.

"Alls." He says, now I'm mad. And I see Austin is too, because his face is more red than a tomato.

"Don't. Call me. That." I say in between moans.

"You know you love it."

"I'll make sure. You- you get locked up. F- for rape." I say moaning.

"If you hate it, then why are you moaning?"

"B- because it's." Then I let out a big moan.

"Ally, I'm almost there!" Dallas says, unfortunately, I'm almost there too.

"Dallas. I- I'm. Almost-" Then it happens. Our first orgasm together. The last time nothing happened. I hate it, but it feels so good.

"Ally!" He moans in pleasure. I feel it inside me, and I'm grossed out, but yet pleased.

"Dallas!" I moan back, I feel me getting even more wet, if that's possible. Gosh, I hate this so much, but I love it at the same time.

**(A/N: Okay, now, I know you might hate this. But I had to do this, I had to tell you how Ally was feeling during the orgasm and everything. How grossed out she was, but also pleased. Now, it's over. Younger readers; you may start reading again.)**

When we were finished Dallas let me put my clothes on. Then after we were both dressed, he pulled me towards Austin, and started to untie him.

"I am a man of my word." He says, untying Austin.

"Thank you Dallas." I say.

"Uh huh." Then before he's done untying Austin, he gets up, and plants a big kiss on my lips.

"That's gross!" I say pulling away.

"Whatever, don't deny what you love." Then he finishes untying him. Then, after we leave the warehouse, Austin pulls me in for a hug.

"I missed you so much." He says.

"I missed you more. But I think Abigail missed you most." I say, then kiss him.

"Ally, I was forced to have sex with Kira. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. And I love your kisses way more than his." I say kissing him again.

"Good, I hope so." He says, we both smile.

"We should get home. It's 3 in the morning. Trish is probably tired if she hasn't went home already."

"Huh? What are you talking about Alls?" I smiled when he said that.

"She was baby sitting. Because I went to look for you."

"Thanks for rescuing me." He says. I look all tough, then smile. We kiss once more.

"Austin." I say.

"Alls." He says, we kiss again before getting in my car to go home.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it. Review?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. Well, here's chapter 7. Review?**

* * *

Chapter 7 -Losses & Letters-

ALLY POV-

As soon as we were parked in Austin's driveway, I shut off the car.

"Austin, why'd you leave in the first place?" I ask sitting back in my seat.

"My dad and I were fighting, I packed a bag so I could stay at Dez's house for a bit. I was in the mall food court when Dallas saw me, he asked what I was doing. We talked, and he grabbed me and the first thing he did was punch me. I blacked out. The next thing I knew I was in his house."

"Oh. Well, earlier yesterday, Trish and I went looking for you while Mrs. Moon watched Abigail. Your dad was, and still is, pretty upset that the last thing you two did was fight. He feels really guilty."

"It was my fault too." He says sitting back in his seat.

"Let's get in there, Mr. and Mrs. Moon are probably still up."

"Okay." He says before we get out of the car.

MOON HOUSE- ALLY POV-

When we were inside, Mr. and Mrs. Moon stood up. Mimi rushed over to us and instantly hugged us both.

"Austin! I can't believe you're okay!" She says hugging him.

"Where were you son?" Mike asks.

"Dallas took me. I thought I'd never see you again." Austin says, Mimi let's go of Austin so Mike could hug him. They hug.

"Austin!" Danielle and Willow say as they come from downstairs. They both hug Austin, almost knocking him down in the process.

"I can't believe you're okay!" Willow says.

"I missed you so much." Danielle says.

"I missed you guys too." He says.

"Dude!" Dustin and William say coming downstairs and tackle Austin.

"You're okay." Dustin says.

"We thought you'd never come home." William says.

"Ally, where was he?" Mimi asks.

"He was in that old warehouse on Penny Street." I answer.

"Thanks for bringing my little brother back." Danielle says hugging me.

"No problem. I figured since he can't save himself I'd better do it." Then we all laugh.

"Where's Abigail?" Austin asks worried after everything was quiet.

"She's sleeping in her crib." Mimi says. Before she finished her sentence, Austin was halfway up the stairs.

When I get in our room I see Austin looking down at Abigail in her crib.

"She missed you." I say.

"How do you know?" He asks turning around to me.

"Because I know our daughter." I say. Then he smiles.

"You wanna hold her?" I ask going over to him and the crib.

"She's sleeping, I don't wanna wake her." As if on cue, she starts to cry.

"I think she wants her daddy." I say bending over the crib to pick her up. I start to rock her. And Austin is holding me, swaying in the same motion as I am.

"Here, hold her." I say handing her carefully to Austin. When she's in his arms, he looks as if he's holding her for the first time again. Carefully holding her and looking into her big brown eyes.

"She definitely has your eyes."

"Yeah."

"She has your cute little nose too Alls. She has everything of yours."

"Except your hair." I say.

"Only a week old and she's already wrapped around my finger."

"She's gonna get so spoiled living here." I say laughing.

"Ally. Before Dallas took me, I was looking at some houses." He says, looking more serious than I've ever seen him. We sit on our bed. Austin still Holding Abigail.

"What?"

"I was looking at some houses. We don't have to live here, if you don't want to."

"Austin, your parents wouldn't pay for that."

"No, but I will."

"Austin, to make money, you have to be working. I- I don't think you could work. You'd have to go on tour if you wanted to afford somewhere to live."

"Then I'll do it, if that's okay with you. I just don't want you to live here if you don't wanna."

"Austin, this is your house. You don't have to. I can stay here."

"How much drama would we get into if it was just us though? Hardly any."

"I don't know Austin."

"It's okay, you don't have to." Then there was a knock on our door. Austin said a quick come in before Mimi entered.

"Kids, it's almost 4 in the morning, maybe you should get to bed."

"Okay. Night mom." Austin says.

"Night." She says.

"Let's talk about this in the morning, I'm tired." I say after Mimi leaves.

"Okay." Austin says putting Abigail in her crib, then we get into our pajamas and almost instantly I fall asleep in Austin's arms.

MORNING- ALLY POV-

I woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast. I turned over in the bed, but Austin wasn't there. I get up and go to take Abigail out of her crib. But she wasn't there. I rush downstairs, and all the worry leaves me.

"You're up." He says.

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast."

"Where's Abigail?"

"In her playpen." He says, pointing to her laying in her playpen.

"Where are-"

"Everyone went out. The guys went to the movies, and the girls went to the mall. Mom and dad went to work."

"Oh, okay. So, we get the house to ourselves?"

"Other than Abigail? Yeah. Here, you should eat."

"Did- did he feed you?"

"No. Nothing except water."

"Then you eat."

"But you need to eat."

"Austin, how about we both eat?"

"Good idea." Then we both start eating. Then there was a cry from Abigail.

"Sit down. I'll get her. She probably needs to eat." I say, Austin sits back down and I stand up.

"Just feed her with the bottle so you can eat babe."

"Fine." Then I put her in her car seat and set her on the table. Then after her bottle was ready, I started to feed her while I was eating with the other hand.

"You can cook." I say.

"Thanks." He says. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Austin says, getting up.

"Hello?"

"This is a letter for Ally Dawson. Mr. Dawson wanted it specially delivered. It isn't from him, but he wanted this specially delivered."

"Okay." Then Austin shuts the door and sits down again.

"This is for you."

"Okay." I say.

After we were done eating, I finished feeding Abigail and then I started to read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Dawson and Ally Dawson,_

_We are so sorry to inform you, that there was a plane crash. Some people were left in critical condition, and others were killed on impact. Unfortunately, Penny Dawson was fatally injured, and killed on impact. You may arrange a funeral whenever you'd prefer. Her body is being flew back to Miami for her to be buried there. We are again so sorry for your loss._

After I read the letter, I handed it to Austin, and ran upstairs.

AUSTIN POV-

"Ally wait-" I say. She just read the letter, and ran upstairs in tears.

After I picked up Abigail, I went upstairs.

"Ally. Alls. Please, what's wrong?"

"Didn't y- you read t- the l- letter?" She says crying.

"No, what's wrong?"

"J- just read i- it." Then I set Abigail on the bed and start to read it.

"Alls, I- I'm sorry."

"She's- dead."

"Ally, I'm so sorry."

"She only saw Abigail once."

"Ally. Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Do you need to be alone?" I ask.

"Please."

"Okay." I say, then pick up Abigail, and go back downstairs to clean up.

ALLY POV-

Mom, I already miss you. Then I opened up my songbook and started scribbling down lyrics and piano chords.

_You used to call me your angel_  
_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_  
_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_  
_I never wanted you to leave_  
_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you_  
_I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_  
_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss yo_u

Then I get up and go into the bathroom. I grab my razor.

When I'm done, I put band aids on the cuts, and get dressed.

"Hey, you're dressed. Come here." He says as I get downstairs. Then he pulls me into a hug. I let out a small yip because of my wrist.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing." I turn to look at my wrist, but he grabs it.

"Ally. Please, don't do this."

"Austin- it hurts."

"What? The pain from the razor cuts, or the pain from the emotional cuts?"

"Emotional."

"Ally, don't do this to yourself."

"I don't know what else to do."

"Write songs."

"Did that."

"Well, please don't cut yourself anymore."

"Fine." I say rather unconvincingly.

"What do you wanna do?"

"Sleep. I'm tired. Can you watch Abigail?"

"Yeah, you go sleep Alls. Kay?"

"Okay." Then I get upstairs to go to sleep.

AUSTIN POV-

"What 'cha wanna do Abigail? Momma's sleeping." Then she let's out a little cry. I pick her up before she wakes Ally.

"Are you hungry?" I ask going to get her bottle. I try to feed it to her, and she won't eat.

"Sleepy?" I ask, sitting down in the rocking chair that we put in the living room. I start to rock, and she's getting sleepier.

"I love you." I say kissing her head after she's asleep. Then I put her in her playpen so she can sleep. I go upstairs to check on Ally.

"Alls?" I say. She's not in our room. Weird. Then I go stand by the bathroom door to hear if she's hurting herself.

"Ow." I hear.

"Ally? Where are you?" I say.

"I'm in the bathroom, just a second!" Then a few moments later, she comes out.

"Ally. What were you doing in there?"

"Using the bathroom."

"I heard you say ow. Now what were you doing?"

"N- nothing Austin." Then I grab her arm. And pull up the sleeves. More cuts. These look deeper.

"Ally! You said you'd stop!"

"This takes my mind off my mom."

"Ally, I- I don't wanna admit you to the hospital."

"Then don't."

"I won't if you stop."

"Fine! I'll stop cutting."

"For good this time?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. I- I just care about you. I really do. And, I'd hate for you to be in any pain." Then there was a ringing sound coming from Ally's phone.

"Hello?" Ally says as she answers it.

"Okay, yes. No, I'll be there. Yes. I promise. Okay. Yes I'll tell him. Okay, b- bye." She says.

"Who was that?"

"Just a friend. We're meeting at the new coffee shop in the mall."

"Okay. Now?"

"Yeah."

"I'll watch Abigail."

"Okay. Bye." She says, then kisses me. Then she leaves.

ALLY POV- COFFEE SHOP-

I see a man getting up when I get in the door.

"Sydney?" I ask.

"Yeah. Are you Allyson?"

"It's Ally, yeah."

"Well, I need to talk to you."

"How do you know me? What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Okay. What?"

"How come you have cuts on your wrist?"

"That's none of your-"

"Business. I know. You can tell me, I think we'll turn out to be great friends."

"My mom died. A couple days ago, and I was upset."

"You know, you're a little on the chubby side. Why?"

**(A/N: Gosh! That ****_really_**** boosts a girl's ego, huh?)**

"Because I had a baby."

"You're what, 16? 17? And already have a baby? Wow, can you spell slut?"

"I-"

"Shh, no. Listen. You try to make yourself feel good, by cutting yourself. It doesn't work. You're still a slut, and a nobody. It's okay. Austin is only staying with you for publicity you know. Ha. I better go. I have someone else to make feel horrible. Bye." Then he gets up, and leaves. But he's right. I am a slut, and a nobody…

* * *

**Well?! Who was that weird strange man? How does Ally know him? Does she know him? Dun dun dunnnn... I'm tired. Wanna review? Tomorrow I**'**ll ****_TRY _**** to update. I'm not sure if I can/will though... It mainly depends on whether I can or not... Well, bye.**

**Oh yeah, don't hate me for making Ally cut herself. It happens to a lot of people who are sad/depressed. The horrible thing is, it's badly addicting... I would know cause I... Well, never mind.**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm updating before I go to sleep. School tomorrow. Yay. Note the non sarcasm. Really, I'm not being sarcastic, I love school. It's the only place I can NOT worry about shit other than work. Which I'm not complaining about. Yet. Well, I'm gonna stop talking, so you can read. And maybe possibly review.**

**I don't own the songs 'I Miss You' or 'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' by Miley Cyrus.**

**Don't hate me after this chapter is done!**

* * *

Chapter 8 -Check Ins & Dine Ins-

HOME- ALLY POV-

"Hey Austin, I'm back."

"Hey, when my parents get home wanna go to dinner?"

"No I- I'm not really that hungry."

"You haven't eaten in like, 4 hours."

"I said I'm not hungry." Then I go upstairs.

"Ally. What's wrong? You're usually happy and upbeat."

"My mom, that's what's wrong! She died, and you're not even making an effort to help me heal."

"Oh yeah? Like those scars will heal? You won't heal completely, like those scars."

"Austin-"

"No, listen. Every rose has its thorn, just like every night has its dawn. Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song- every rose has its thorn. Though it's been a while now, I can feel so much pain. Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals, but that scar- that scar remains. Please don't do this, I know you said you'd stop cutting. But that doesn't mean you can stop eating."

"Austin! I can't believe you, don't know how I feel!"

"Actually, I do."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Then I remember, he had a twin.

"Austin, I'm sorry. Do you know?"

"Yes."

"Please, you can tell me."

"No, never mind."

"Aus-"

"I said never mind!" Then I hear Abigail crying from downstairs. I get up to get her.

"No, I'll get her. You stay." Then he leaves.

What's happening between us? It's like, we're getting further apart, instead of closer together.

5 MINUTES LATER- ALLY POV-

"I'm a horrible mother, and girlfriend." I say to Trish. I had her come over, so we could talk.

"No you're not Ally. You're just, it's not like your experienced to me a mom. It's your first time."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can be a horrible girlfriend…"

"Ally, everyone makes mistakes."

"I shouldn't."

"Ally, you're human, it's what we do."

"Maybe I should just end, our relationship."

"Ally! How could you do this?! You can't, aren't you thinking about Austin and more importantly, Abigail's feelings?"

"Yes, that's why I'm considering it. It'd be better for them if I wasn't in their life."

"Allyson Marie Dawson. Austin went through a lot of trouble to get you that ring, and- and you think you can just rip out his heart and throw it down on the ground, and do the Mexican Hat Dance on it? If you break off the engagement, you'll break his heart."

"I- I don't know. It'd be better for our daughter if she didn't have to put up with me, c- never mind."

"No Ally, continue. What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing."

"You said the c- part. What?"

"Nothing." Then as if she knew, she took my arm, and pulled the sleeve up.

"Ally. Why would you do this?"

"Like you wouldn't even consider it if your mom died."

"Ally, maybe I would. And I don't know how you feel, but-"

"But nothing. You said it yourself. You don't know how I feel."

"Ally! I care so much about you, please. Don't do this!"

"You can't tell me- what to do!"

"Ally, maybe I can't- but I don't care. I will, because I care about you!"

"I'm leaving." I say then grab my purse and songbook and leave.

"Ally wait!"

AUSTIN POV-

I was feeding Abigail, when I saw Ally storm out of the house.

"Trish! What'd you do?" I say when she comes downstairs.

"I was telling her she shouldn't-"

"Be cutting herself." Then she nods yes.

"And I cared about her, and-"

"That you were gonna tell her what to anyway because you cared about her?" She nods yes again.

"I said the same things. She won't listen."

"She needs a reality check, she can't be this sad and depressed."

"Actually, there's where you're wrong. She can, because I know what she's going through. And so does- or so will, Abigail."

"What are you talking about?"

"I haven't been too honest with you and Ally. Only Dez knows besides my family."

"What?" Then I sit down and tell her everything.

"So, _you_ had a twin?"

"That died of cancer. Yes. I'm still sad and depressed about it. My parents even put me in the hospital when I was like, 13 because I was making suicidal remarks. But I never cut myself."

"Does that mean, Ally could possibly kill herself?"

"No, she has more morals than that. She'd never do that."

"She had sex with you before marriage, and got pregnant. Even though she's way against that."

"Maybe we should find her." I say looking scared.

"Okay, I'll call Mrs. Moon."

"Don't tell her exactly why, just say Ally left and we're worried."

"Kay." Then Trish dials my mom's phone number.

10 MINUTES LATER- AUSTIN POV-

"Where do we look first?" Trish asks when we step outside into the darkness.

"I don't know. Maybe her dad's?"

"Yeah, that might work. Let's go." She says, then we get into my car. I hurry up and start it, after we were buckled I drove off.

DAWSON HOUSE- AUSTIN POV-

"I know you love her, but did you really have to go like, 100 miles per hour?!"

"I didn't go 100, I went like 80."

"She doesn't live that far from your house."

"I know. Let's go." I say, when I get to the doorstep, I ring the doorbell. Almost instantly, Mr. Dawson answers.

"Austin, hi. What are you doing here?"

"I uh- well, I um- is Ally here?"

"Yeah, but she made it very clear she didn't want to see either of you."

"She's in trouble."

"What? Why Trish?"

"She's been cutting herself lately, and she's been super depressed. She hasn't ate since this morning either." Trish answers.

"We're worried she might, you know." I say.

"She wouldn't, she has more morals than that." Mr. Dawson says.

"Like she had more morals to have sex before marriage, and have a baby?" I ask.

"Austin-" Then I hear a cross between crying and screaming. I run into the house and go upstairs.

"Ally! Ally! Are you in here?!" I say going into her old bedroom. Nothing.

"Ally! Ally open the door!" I say trying desperately to open the bathroom door.

"Ally!" Trish says.

"Call an ambulance!" I say, then Trish pulls out her cell phone and hands it to Mr. Dawson.

"Stand back." I say. I take a few steps back, and run into the door. It opens. Ally's sitting on the bathtub trying to get the cap open for pain pills.

"Ally!" I say trying to pull the bottle out of her hands. She lets go, the bottle drops, and pills go spilling everywhere.

"No! No!" Then Ally gets on the floor and tries to get the spilt pills.

"Ally!" I say then grab her. I hold her in my arms, and she's crying and screaming uncontrollably.

"Stand back!" The paramedics say getting in the door. Mr. Dawson and Trish are standing outside the bathroom door, and I'm in there holding Ally, until a paramedic pulls her out of my arms.

HOSPITAL- 1 HOUR LATER- AUSTIN POV-

"She's responding well to the treatment I gave her. She's due to wake up soon. You may go in and see her now." The doctor says when she steps out of Ally's room.

"You go Austin." Mr. Dawson says.

"No, you're her dad, you go."

"Austin-"

"No, she's your daughter. You deserve to go before me." Then Mr. Dawson gets up and goes in.

5 MINUTES LATER- AUSTIN POV-

"She wants to see you now." Mr. Dawson says when he leaves Ally's room.

"Okay." I say, then go into her room.

"Hey." I say.

"You must think I'm a big freak, to be trying to kill myself huh?"

"No. I don't, and I never will. I haven't been so honest with you lately. I-"

"Had an identical twin brother that died of Leukemia?"

"You're really good at guessing."

"Your mom told me, a while ago. Even before I had Abigail."

"Oh."

"Don't be mad at her. She was saying out of all 6 kids, she thought you'd turn out right. It was right after that fight we had. I asked why she said 6. I thought she was mistaking, but then she told me…"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Ally. I just- I really don't want you going through this. When I was 13, I went through a really hard time. I was making suicidal comments, and my parents put me in the hospital. It was really hard, because when I was 13, everyone teased me and made fun of me in school that Danielle, Dustin, Willow, and William got to keep their twin, and I had to give mine up. And that I was stupid and other stuff."

**(A/N: Woah, kids are cruel huh?)**

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for caring so much about me. I shouldn't have said the things I did. I wasn't being respectful."

"It's okay, I guess I shouldn't have tried to tell you what to do. You're 17, you should know."

"Exactly, I should know what to do, and instead I was being childish and immature."

"I'm sorry Alls."

"I'm sorry Austin." Then we hug and kiss.

"You wanna talk to Trish?" I ask after she pulls away.

"Yeah. Please."

"Okay." I say then get up to leave.

When I'm outside, I tell Trish Ally wanted to talk to her.

"I'm glad you came when you did Austin. I don't know what I would've done if I lost Ally too. It still bothers me that her mom died."

"Well, you did find out today."

"Yeah."

"It's okay Mr. Dawson. Ally's in really good hands here. She'll be okay."

"She'll be in good hands at your house too. She has a lot of people who care about her."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad I kicked her out, not because I didn't love her. Only because I knew she'd have a lot more people who cared about her there."

"She'd still have us if she lived with you."

"Maybe. Do you think I made a mistake?"

"I don't know, that's for you to decide. But you can't undo it now. We can't live in two separate houses now that Abigail's here."

"You've really matured since you two first met."

"Well, a baby does a lot to you when you realize that you'll need to be a father, not a teenager."

"Hey." Trish says after coming out of the room.

"Hey."

"Why don't you two go get home and rest. You can come back tomorrow." Mr. Dawson says.

"Okay." We both say, then we leave. After I drop Trish off at her house, I go back to my house.

"Hey. Why were you gone so long? Where's Ally?"

"The hospital. She went to Mr. Dawson's house, and when we got there. We got there just in time. She almost overdosed on pain pills. Now she's in the hospital on suicide watch."

"She tried to commit suicide?!"

"Shh. I don't wanna scare anyone, yes."

"Okay, well. You'd better get to bed."

"Kay." Then I pick up Abigail and take her upstairs with me.

ALLY POV-

I'm glad I still have my songbook.

_You used to call me your dreamer_  
_And now I'm living out my dream_  
_Oh how I wish you could see_  
_Everything that's happening for me_  
_I'm thinking back on the past_  
_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you_  
_I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_  
_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_  
_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_  
_I know you're where you need to be_  
_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you_  
_I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_  
_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_

_I miss you_  
_I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_  
_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_

Then I put some piano chords in by the lyrics.

"Wow, I'm done." I say quietly to myself.

AUSTIN POV-

When I put Abigail in her crib, I lay down on our bed. And fall asleep.

* * *

**Hey, what'd you think? Yay? Nay? Well, review maybe? Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I just got on to say a few things...**

**1) My GLC chapter has OVER 4,000 words for ONE chapter, so I'm ALMOST done with the newest chappy. **

**2) HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**3) I'm sorry this is an Author's Note. But I ****_had _****to update and at least tell you what I've got so far. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but hey- I'm still alive! xD Anyway, I'm going to be writing tonight while I party. By party I mean watch scary movies. :P Annnddd, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**I'll try to update when possible, I've been super busy :P Byeee! xD **

**Happy Halloween!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm baaaaack! And I'm FINALLY updating A&A! I know how some of you peeps will be so super duper happy. LIKE ME! xD Anyway, so I was urhm, looking at something and urhm, got shocked. But it's kind of a long story, that I don't feel like typing, but if you INSIST you want -no, need- to know, PM me. But it's not that important, rather more funny. :P Well, I'm going to shut my pie hole now, so that you can rrreeaaddd! :D :D :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10 -Release Dates & Tour Dates-**

THE NEXT MORNING- AUSTIN POV-

When I woke up I turned over to where Ally would usually be, then I remember she was in the hospital.

"Hey, you're finally up. We thought we'd have to hose you down." Dustin says coming into my room.

"What time is it?" I ask sitting up.

"Like, 2 in the afternoon. What kept you up all night?"

"It's not my fault I worry about Ally."

"She's in a safer place now, you shouldn't worry."

"I still do. You would if you knew what love really felt like."

"Okay, okay. Chill Austin. You don't need to blow up."

"Sorry." I say.

"It's fine."

"Where's Abigail?" I ask getting worried.

"Austin calm down. She started to cry so mom went up here and got her. Even though dad was clearly pissed."

"Why?"

"He said she was your kid, so you should take care of her. Mom told him that you needed your sleep cause you missed Ally and all."

"I feel like this is my fault."

"Well, you did get her pregnant." Then I shot him a glare.

"What? You did."

"I wasn't going to abandon her like some stupid other teenage guys Dustin."

"Okay, okay. But still. Maybe you should go take care of her."

"I can't. I was meeting Jimmy to talk with him about something."

"Brave for you to go there, when he said if you didn't tour, he'd release you from the contract."

"I don't care. I'll just take her with then."

"Okay. I'd better go. I'm meeting Jenny at the movies."

"Bye." I say then get dressed.

"Mom, I'm taking Abigail with me to Jimmy's. I have to talk to him about- something."

"Okay. Be careful."

"Always am mom. Bye." I say grabbing Abigail, put her in her carrier then left.

STARR RECORDS- AUSTIN POV-

"Austin, hey. Let's talk about dates."

"Let's discuss a deal first." I say going into his office and sitting down with Abigail next to me.

"Alright."

"I'm not going on tour, unless I take Ally and Abigail with me. They're my life. Music is too, but they're more important."

"Well, I guess that could work."

"Now, what dates?"

"I understand Ally's in the hospital, but I'd like you to start the tour in a month, or if it's possible, sooner."

"That'll work. If I start it in about 3 weeks."

"Terrific. I'll get someone to start the flyers. Nice doing business with you."

"You too." I say shaking his hand.

HOME- AUSTIN POV-

Just before I got in the door I got a text.

TEXTING ALLY- AM= AUSTIN AD= ALLY

AD= Hey. I just got notified that I can be out of this place in about 3 days.

AM= Awesome! Are you allowed to have your phone right now?

AD= Yeah, it's not like it's school. :P

AM= Oh ok. So I'll see you then?

AD= Yeah.

AM= Or sooner if I can't stand not seeing you

AD= Aw. But no.

AM= Why?

AD= I don't want you seeing me like this. I'm a wreck.

AM= You sent me a smiley face!

AD= That's different. I'd tell you how bad I was, but I didn't want to spoil your mood. Bye.

AM= Bye babe. See you in 3 days?

AD= I won't be driving that's for sure.

AM= :D BYE! :D

AD= Excited much?

AM= Yup. Now I'm gonna go so you can sleep. Nighty night.

AD= Night.

DONE TEXTING ALLY- AUSTIN POV-

When I get in the door, my mom was sitting on the couch and my dad was sitting on the chair. When I close the door, he stands up.

"Austin."

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Mike, please don't." My mom says.

"What's the matter?"

"Austin, you've had a pretty easy life-"

"No dad, I haven't. I got my girlfriend pregnant, and now she's in the hospital because of me. I don't think that's an easy life."

"Austin, that's not your fault." My mom says.

"Okay, but your life was easier because I didn't kick you out. Because I thought it'd be fine. But you mother has had to take care of your mistake because you've been busy with your music career that hasn't even taken off yet."

"Dad! Abigail isn't a mistake! And I'll let that music one slide."

"What do you mean, she wasn't a _mistake?"_

"I mean that I wanted a baby, so Ally said if we tried and it happened it was meant to be, and if nothing happened, we'd wait until we were older. That's what I meant."

"So you wanted to have a baby at 17 and you just decide to play it safe and not tell me?!"

"Yeah! Because I thought you'd do exactly what you're doing now!"

"Son. I'm very disappointed in you."

"I don't really care. You'd better get used to it!"

"Don't raise your voice with me young man!"

"You're the one that started to yell before me!"

"I don't like you taking advantage of my wife, and your mother!"

"You had the oldest two when you were what? 16? So why are you being so hypocritical?"

"Son. That's none of your business, but yes. Now let me get this clear, you're in a lot of trouble for not telling us that it was on purpose. So you are grounded-"

"No." I say cutting my dad off.

"Excuse me?"

"No. Because you _can't_ ground me if I'm not living here anymore! I'm sick and tired of everyone criticizing what I want to do! It's my life! I'm out of here!" I say grabbing Abigail and going upstairs to pack my bags. And this time for good.

HOSPITAL- AUSTIN POV-

I was in Ally's room visiting her after I stormed out of the house with Abigail. Most of my stuff was in my car and I don't even know where to go.

"So, you just left?" Ally asks after I tell her the story.

"Yeah."

"Austin, where will we go?"

"I don't know, all I know is I didn't want you or Abigail to hear him and me fight."

"Okay."

"I'll go look for a cheap place for us to stay. I'm really sorry Alls."

"It's fine Austin. I'll see you later." Ally says handing Abigail to me.

"Alright. I'll be here in 3 days to pick you up. Love you." I say putting Abigail back in her car seat.

"Love you too." Ally says then I leave.

LOOKING FOR A HOUSE- AUSTIN POV-

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mitchell Lake." The real-estate agent says shaking my hand.

"I'm Austin Moon." I say.

"What kind of place are you looking for?"

"Just an apartment. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and kitchen."

"Alright. Any certain range?"

"Just within about 20-50 minutes from Starr Records."

"Okay. What about money wise?"

"About 400-590 a month."

"Let's go look at a few."

1ST APARTMENT- AUSTIN POV-

"This one has 1 bedroom and 1 bathroom, and the kitchen is connected to the living room. It's 550 a month."

"I want to try and find one that has two bedrooms."

"Okay."

2ND APARTMENT- AUSTIN POV-

"This one is 2 bedrooms 1 bathroom, has a kitchen and living room, and is only 35 minutes away from Starr Records."

"Great. How much?"

"About 600 a month, but I can probably get them to lower it a bit."

"Alright. I'll talk it over with my girlfriend. Thank you."

"No problem."

TEXTING ALLY- AM= AUSTIN AD= ALLY-

AM= Hey. I think I found one

AD= Really?

AM= Yeah

AD= Great. What's it like?

AM= It's got 2 bedrooms 1 bathroom a kitchen & living room

AD= Great.

AM= Only about 35 minutes from Starr Records

AD= What's the price?

AM= 600 a month

AD= We can't afford that Austin.

AM= The real-estate guy said he could probably get them to lower the price

AD= Okay. Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later.

AM= Bye

DONE TEXTING ALLY- AUSTIN POV-

I'm glad Dez is letting me stay at his place. When I got there and knocked on the door, he answered it.

"Hey Austin."

"Hey Dez."

"My parents and sister aren't here. It's just us."

"Okay."

"What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Hang out I guess."

"Okay. Come with me to my room, I'll show you my new pet!"

"What about your turkey and chicken or whatever you had?"

"Oh, I sold them. Now I have a puppy."

"Oh, well at least it's a normal pet." I say going to his room right behind him.

3 DAYS LATER- AUSTIN POV-

I've been at our new apartment for 2 days with Abigail now, and I get to go pick Ally up today. When I look at the clock next to the bed I get upset.

"Crap! I'm late!" I say. I quickly get dressed and put Abigail in some clothes before I put her in her car seat and head out the door.

HOSPITAL- ALLY POV-

I was getting ready to go and was impatiently waiting for Austin to hurry up and get here so I could see our new place.

"Hey Ally."

"Austin, you're late."

"I know, I overslept. This is where Abigail crying would come in handy."

"She's not your alarm clock."

"I know. I was kidding."

"Sorry, I'm a little rusty with sarcasm, I've been in a hospital."

"I'm really happy you're out." Austin says.

"Me too. Let's go. I wanna see our new place, and hold Abigail." I say.

"Okay. You carry her and I'll grab everything else." Austin says handing me Abigail's car seat.

"Let's go." Austin says shortly after. Then we leave, and I'm hoping there are no paparazzi out there.

* * *

**Yay! Ally's out of the hospital! :) Your thoughts? Sorry, I'm a bit rusty. Haven't written A&A in a while. :P**

**OMG I saw the newest GLC, and YYYEEEAAAHHH! Beau's back in Tennessee! Sorry if I'm being rude, I just ****_don't_**** like Teddy+Beau. I ****_LOVE_**** Teddy+Spencer. **

**And I heard a rumor that Shane PROPOED (And YES I mean marriage) to Bridgit a few days ago or something like that! XD XD XD That was for all you Shidgit shippers! :D**

**:D Well, review?**


End file.
